yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune Lady
"Fortune Lady" (フォーチュンレディ Fochūnredi) is an archetype of Spellcaster-Type monsters, which are also evolved versions of the "Fortune Fairy" monsters. They are used by Carly Carmine while she was a Dark Signer in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. After Carly's transformation into a Dark Signer, the cards in her Deck changed. The "Fortune Fairies" evolved into the "Fortune Ladies". Each "Fortune Lady" is an evolved version of the "Fortune Fairies" of the same Attribute and Level. "Fortune Lady Light" and "Fortune Lady Fire" were first released in Ancient Prophecy, while the rest were released in Stardust Overdrive. Each "Fortune Lady" has a different Attribute and Level from 1 to 6. Each one's Attribute and Level correspond to that of her "Fortune Fairy" counterpart. All Ladies are Spellcaster-Type Effect Monsters, with ? ATK and DEF. In the OCG, the names of all known Fortune Ladies have been their Attribute with an added "y" at the end. They all have effects that increase their Levels by 1 each turn. All of their effects either activate when they are Summoned or are used to Special Summon other Fortune Ladies, meaning that they can be strategically used once "Future Visions" is also on the field. They can also be protected with the help of "Slip of Fortune". Note that Fortune Ladies increase their Level during each of their controller's Standby Phases. Interestingly enough, the OCG cards have similar names to 4 of the element Clow Cards in Cardcaptor Sakura (Windy, Earthy, Firey, Watery). They also seem to derive some inspiration from CLAMP's style in general, such as Fire strongly resembling Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth (Though this is more evident in her previous form, Fortune Fairy En). They also appear to be based on witches. Censoring Like many female monsters (Harpies, Cyber Girls, etc.), the Fortune Ladies' artworks were censored in the International releases. Except for their kind of "black swimsuit", they were supposed to wear much more revealing clothing, but the color of their skin was changed to make it look they are wearing tights. More clothing was also added to the crotch area, to make it less revealing. For example, Fortune Lady Fire, whose skin is light red, had her body color replaced by blue-turquoise clothing. Playing Style "Pure" Fortune Lady Decks either revolve around a hit-and-fade strategy involving careful field control leading into a quick field swarm offensive with powerful attacking monsters or very specific combination Decks with a focused win condition. Quite often though, Fortune Lady cards are incorporated into a mixed Deck style where they act as a draw engine through the use of "Fortune's Future" and/or "Fortune Lady Water" with "Fortune Lady Dark" that improves the effectiveness of the core Deck strategy. To pick off specific theme cards though for assessment, "Fortune Lady Wind" is not a commonly used card in a pure Fortune Lady Deck because its effect only activates when it is Normal Summoned and not Special Summoned like other Fortune Lady monsters. Likewise "Fortune Lady Earth" is a situational card in a pure "Fortune Lady" Deck. This is because she is only useful as a beatstick, since her burn effect is poor compared to other true Burn theme cards. Of note though, if against a Stall or "Final Countdown" Deck, the burn effect of "Fortune Lady Earth" can prove somewhat useful, since you can simply stop attacking and inflict minor burn damage every time the card gains a level while you work on breaking through their strategy. And "Fortune Lady Earth" does have its place as a toolbox card in more aggressive Spellcaster-themed Decks. "Fortune Ladies" need to swarm the field quickly using "Fortune Lady Light" and "Fortune Lady Dark". For example, you can play "Fortune Lady Light" while "Future Visions" is face-up on the field to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Dark". Using "Fortune Lady Dark" and "Fortune Lady Light's" effects, you can Special Summon: :* "Fortune Lady Water" to draw 2 cards, and keep constant hand advantage. :* "Fortune Lady Earth" for another beatstick and decent burn damage each turn it's on the field. :* "Fortune Lady Fire" to destroy an opponent's troublesome monster (and inflict burn damage). :* Another "Fortune Lady Dark", thus continuing the swarm combo. :: If you control two "Fortune Lady Dark" and any Fortune Lady destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can activate both of their effects and Special Summon two "Fortune Ladies". Use "Terraforming" to search for "Future Visions" as soon as possible; it is a strong "field control" card. "Future Visions" can be also used to keep the opponent's monster Banished: :1) Your opponent Normal Summons a monster. The monster is Banished by "Future Visions" :2) Make "Future Visions" leave the field (via "Mist Valley Falcon", etc.) :3) Since the effect that would return the monster from play disappeared, the monster stays Banished Running several copies of "Future Visions" can be great for a "Fortune Lady" Deck. When an opponent's monster gets Banished by "Future Vision's" effect, playing a new one (and therefore destroying the first) will not only allow you to keep the field the same, but it traps your opponent's monster in the Removed From Play Zone. Recommended Cards Fortune Lady Crowd Control Focuses on Future Visions making Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and Beast King Barbaros strong cards. Also aiming to protect Future Visions so the Fortune Ladies can swarm the field. Easily synchro of Ally of Justice Catastor, Junk Warrior and Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Traditional only). Zero Fortune Also known as Absolute Fortune, this Deck uses "Miracle Fusion" to banish "Fortune Ladies" which can later be used as fodder for "Fortune's Future". It can also use the "Destiny" Draw Engine together with the "Fortune Lady" Draw Engine for maximum draw power. Fortunate Simorgh With "Dark Simorgh", "Future Visions" and "Anti-Spell Fragrance", your opponent won't be able to activate/Set Spells and Traps and any monster they Normal Summon will be banished until the next turn. Anti-Special Summon cards are also used to lock your opponent. Weaknesses Even though the "Fortune Ladies" have an immense amount of draw power and can grow in strength with each passing turn, their effects can easily be ruined through simple cards such as "Forbidden Chalice", "Skill Drain" and "Gladiator Beast War Chariot". Worse, due to their dynamic Level values and the fact that they are composed of each of the six main Attributes, cards like "Gozen Match", "Battle of the Elements", "Attention!" and "Unification" can not only expunge them off the Field but even keep it that way for quite some time, which can be better than using mass-removing staples like "Dark Hole" and "Torrential Tribute". Similarly, "Doom Donuts" and "Overworked" can also clean house since a "Fortune Lady"'s original ATK and DEF would both be 0. "Fortune Ladies" tend to rely on summoning, as they must be summoned either from the Graveyard, by "Fortune Lady Dark", or from your hand (through cards like "Inherited Fortune"), or solely on the effects of "Fortune Lady Light". If the swarm starts too late, it can be very difficult to win. Against other swarm Decks, such as "Blackwings", "Future Visions" can slow down both Decks if you don't have "Fortune Lady Light". Likewise, if "Fortune Lady Dark" is somehow sent to Graveyard, the swarming is pretty much disrupted. Moreover, even if she's on the Field, cards like "Keldo", "Pot of Benevolence", "The Transmigration Prophecy", "Foolish Return", "Evilswarm Ouroboros", "Soul Release" and "Out of the Blue" can interdict "Fortune Lady Dark" from reviving any "Fortune Lady" sitting in the Graveyard. Level reducing cards such as "Demotion", "Stygian Dirge", "Silent Strider" and "Mischief of the Yokai" can be odd choices to temporarily counter "Fortune Ladies" because lower Levels will spell lower ATK and DEF (even less than than their initial values after a "Fortune Lady"'s Summon if used early on any "Lady" other than "Light".) Finally, "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" can deal "Fortune Lady" players a very expeditious end. Since a "Fortune Lady"'s original ATK and DEF would both be 0, it can jack up its offensive points to astronomical heights hastily whilst also seriously Burning the player (especially if its effect targets "Earth" or "Dark", the two strongest "Ladies" in terms of their base Levels.) ATK boosters like "Solidarity" and "Time Passage" only make "Machu Mech"'s potency against this Deck more of a debacle. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes